


Found purpose

by SeleneLawfulGood



Category: RWBY
Genre: A bunch of headcanons in a trenchcoat, Backstory, Canon Trans Character, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLawfulGood/pseuds/SeleneLawfulGood
Summary: May Marigold didn’t fit in Atlas, that much she had always known.
Relationships: May Marigold/Joanna Greenleaf, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Found purpose

May Marigold didn’t fit in Atlas, that much she had always known.

Really: an entire city, floating right below the clouds, and above the ones they lord over and discriminate against?

Even at her worst, before she realized she was May, she never thought that _that_ was anything less than arrogant.

The cousin that she had got stuck with for most of her childhood loved it, he was all for that feeling of superiority and disregard not only towards Mantle, but to all the other kingdoms as well, and both their parents obviously supported it. It was what all of them had grown up with, after all.

That meant that they wholeheartedly accepted her wish to study to be a huntress and go to Atlas Academy, thinking she wanted to serve the kingdom and fight for it. And that it took them all by surprise – to the point of most of her family basically disowning her once they learned about it – when she rejected the military after graduating, and joined Robyn Hill and her Happy Huntresses.

The woman herself had always been a prominent figure in the Academy in their generation: one of the most skilled trainees in both the academic and combat, kind of a troublemaker (which in Atlesian terms meant standing up against the bigotry of other students), and with a soft spot for her faunus teammate, who she had made sure to keep safe for as long and much as she possibly could – even if the other girl could, and _had_ kicked plenty of racist ass on her own. Though, the one who initially drew her in wasn't these two, as charismatic as the duo had demonstrated to be.

Rather, it was the tall green-haired girl that had caught her eye from the beginning: her own teammate Joanna. Sweet, protective Joanna, who had always made her feel welcome and safe, and accepted her without a second though once she came out to her, despite her May’s initial distrust, and unlike most ‘high-class’ Atlesians would have. The only one of her three teammates who had actually bothered to get to know her – the real her, and not the person that her parents had tried to make her into. She helped her and guided her when she needed it, and always had her back.

It wasn’t strange then, that May had ended up falling in love with her near the end of their first year, painfully hid her feelings all throughout their second one, and finally asked her out not too far into the third, right before the Ball celebrating the 38th Vytal Festival was held.

She would never forget that moment – after a few seconds of silence, during which she considered just bolting and never looking her in the eyes again – when Joanna smiled, the happiest smile May had ever seen her on her, and softly kissed her.

“How’s this for an answer?”

She would always remember the following night as well: her first time wearing a dress in such an occasion, dancing and drinking and in general spending the night with the girl that she loved, and who apparently loved her back. It was the best feeling in the world.

Naturally, once graduation came, they refused the job offer from the military, which would have forced them to stay with the two rich assholes that were their other teammates (May didn’t even remember their names anymore), and both her and Joanna would rather fight a Goliath than have to put up with them.

Instead, they went off on their own, striking out as independent huntresses for a while, before they caught word of what Robyn and Fiona had ended up doing not very long after.

Joanna, being a middle-low class Mantelian who had gotten into Atlas purely on her own skill, was immediately drawn to them; the reason she went into the Academy in the first place was to protect her city and its inhabitants, after all, and having more people willing to do so that she could work with was a win in her book.

May however, being from very well-off Atlesian family, who nonetheless had never thought much of that _stupid_ self importance that most people over there wore on their sleeves, because of how powerful the floating city was, initially only hesitantly joined to follow her girlfriend – a word that still made her feel butterflies in her stomach whenever she said it, more than a year after – but, when she saw the good they were doing on Mantle, helping the people as best as they could, the cause that the yet unnamed group spearheaded genuinely grew on her, so to speak.

As did Robyn and Fiona, whose first impressions hadn’t been all that great based on her interactions with them during their time in Atlas Academy, mostly brought by her last name and the incorrect but not unreasonable assumptions they made due to it.

(even if she always found both of them to be a genuinely sweet pair, and even more after they evolved into a couple)

She was glad she’d gotten to know them though. In the end, the parts of the group that hadn’t gotten along at first quickly grew closer, and she didn’t think she could have found better friends and companions anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and messy and probably not very good, but since episode 6 I just, loved May, and more once I saw that a trans woman voices her, I needed to write something for her
> 
> And now we know she's canonically trans so nOW SHE'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER TRANS RIGHTS
> 
> So, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, and you can bet I'll be writing more of her soon(-ish)


End file.
